


when my lipstick bleeds

by clxude



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, F/F, Making Out, Somewhat, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: It started out slow, with icy fingers and teeth biting lips, with hands that shook from nerves and anxiety, with adrenaline and blood.It starts out, and it never ends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing reysma, but it was fun?? idk might make this a series if I have time/people are interested!!  
> betaed by sarcasticspacenerd on tumblr  
> title from "i wanna boi" by pwr bttm (i just love pwr bttm so much you have no idea)

It started out slow, with icy fingers and teeth biting lips, with hands that shook from nerves and anxiety, with adrenaline and blood.

 

Rey feels so small in this moment, in this single solitary moment, tilting up her head to meet Phasma’s lips. She’s too short, or maybe the blonde is too tall, or maybe they were built like this for a reason, like two puzzle pieces with edges worn away until you can tell they fit, but not perfectly. Like they will fall apart if you’re not careful. 

 

Rey is careful with Phasma, even though she know she’s the one who would break, not Phasma. Phasma is stronger than steel, stronger than diamonds. But Rey is still careful, still moves her lips slowly against the other’s, tasting dark purple lipstick that’s surely smeared across her mouth by now. 

 

Rey tries to not think too hard about who she’s kissing, or where they’re kissing either, but her mind keeps bringing up the fact that the two of them are in Kylo’s room, pressed up against the closed door. This is Phasma - the woman who tends bar when Rey and her friends go out on Friday nights. 

 

But it’s still Phasma, the off again on again girlfriend of Hux, the off again on again boyfriend of Rey’s cousin. It leaves her feeling dirty, like doing this, tugging her fingers in Phasma’s cropped hair, biting the blonde’s lips, will somehow come around to hurt Kylo and bite her in the ass. 

 

“Stop thinking,” Phasma murmurs, trailing her lips down Rey’s jaw and to her neck. She’s biting a bruise onto Rey’s collarbone, nipping softly until the brunette feels like she would collapse to the floor if Phasma wasn’t holding her up. 

 

“”M not,” Rey whispers back, breathy and keening, tilting her head until Phasma bites harder. 

 

“If that’s what you want to believe.”

 

It started in the aftermath of Rey’s first bar fight, and while her knuckles still ache, she would start another if it ended the same way, with Phasma’s lips pressed against hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> i take requests and talk about star wars at either mother-iwa-chan or prettyboykylo over on tumblr, so hmu!!!


End file.
